Into The Night
by Rock Goddess94
Summary: He thought he was the devil. For him he was evil to the core thanks to a mistake that took many lives. She had survived a terrible accident while her friends died. Bella designs to forgive, Edward sings to forget while going into the night.
1. Chapter 1: Inevitable

**HI PEOPLE!!!! NEW STORY. Ok so there's some things I want to tell you:**

**1) I NEED A FUCKING BETA. So like I said I need a Beta to help me with this story since I want it to have a few Lemons but I'm not very good at writting them so yeah. Betas of the world at least 1 can you please help me**

**2) These characters are Stephenie Meyer's not mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Inevitable **

**BPOV**

It was one of those time that you just sit anywhere and think, _'what the hell am I doing dating this guy?' _but for me it was as normal as drinking water or even breathing. Like I was saying, I was sitting at a bench, at the park, looking at the full moon thinking that and I know the answer, I just didn't want to admit it.

I had just 'finished' my date with a co-worker named Alec who had just been transferred here from somewhere in Italy. He was nice but not my type and he and I just would never see our self with each other in something other than friendship, so we just did, we established the rule of _'friends only'._

Still, I think I'm missing a big part of my life. It's been more the 4 years since Jacob, and I can still find myself thinking of him constantly. I know I'm not _in _love with him anymore but I still feel something.

And then I was at the ground. A beautiful onyx colored Labrador retriever was licking my face and barking happily at me while I giggled.

"Bad girl, get off the nice lady, get off. Coco get off." A male voice said as the dog that I assume is Coco got off of me.

"I am _so _sorry about that." He said as he extended his hand to help me get up.

"Thanks and no problem. It's not every day that a dog jumps you and makes you happy." I said to the man as I got the dirt off of me and then I looked up.

'_I know this guy from somewhere.' _I thought.

"Do I know you?" I said to this man that looking at him isn't that bad looking AT all.

"I don't know. No, I don't think so." He said as he extended his hand out to me. "I'm Edward by the way."

"I'm Bella." And I took his hand and felt the current of something that felt really nice.

"So you look like you went on a date or are going to go to one, who's the lucky guy." He said as he let go of my hand.

"I just came from a date." I said looking at the ground.

"Oh. So why are you here instead of with your date? If I may ask."

"Well… I am a very nondate-ish kind of person and there was nothing that could make us go for anything else. So now we're friend… and I'm dateless once again. While talking to a stranger… that I think I know." I said still thinking that I knew this guy, because I swear I know from somewhere.

"Well that's a shame. For him."

"Not really."

"Are you saying you're not good enough?"

"No, no, don't get me wrong. He's a really nice guy and I like him, but I don't like, _like _him. And I've had my boyfriends but there was not connection there." I said really fast right before my cell phone rang. As I got it out of my bag I saw that it was Jacob. _'Just what I needed.'_

"I need to get this real quick but don't move." I said as I answered my phone a walked away but not too far away.

"Hello." I said but it sounded more like if asking it.

"_Hey Bells." _He said.

"Hey Jake."

"_Hey Bells, do you think we could meet some time soon, I'm in Seattle right now and I'm leaving next week." _He said in a weird tone.

"I'm not sure and what for."

"_I need to talk to you about something really important and it has to be before I leave town." _

"How about I give you a call tomorrow after looking in my agenda and seeing if I'm clear and we could go for lunch."

"_Yeah, sure but call me."_

"Of course. Well, Jake I gotta go, so talk to you tomorrow." I said and hung up without even hearing what he had to say. So I went back to Edward who was now sat at the same bench that I was sitting at minutes early.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Hey… so, um would you like to go grab a coffee, it's getting pretty cold and I need to give Coco back to Alice."

"Your girlfriend?" I said trying not to sound needy or anything just pure curiosity.

"Ha. Yuck. That's my little sister."

"Oh," I said giggling. "Sorry, you seem like a guy who would have girlfriend."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't have to time for a relationship right now."

"Oh, I know what you mean." I said looking away.

"So, Bella do you want that coffee or what." Edward said to me while being pulled by Coco.

"Sure thing." I said as I went after Edward and Coco.

We made our way out of Waterfall Garden and as we got to the parking lot I realized that we both must have cars and then a saw the most beautiful silver 2010 Audi A8, '_I know I'm a chick but growing up with a brother that speak, breathes, eats and sleeps cars can sometimes robe in.'_

I was obviously _drooling _to be in that car that I didn't see that Edward had stopped walking and that he had some keys in his hand that had unlocked that beautiful car.

"No shit, is that _your _car?" I said stupidly while I went to touch it to see if I was dreaming.

He laughed. _He fucking laughed. _"What are you laughing at?" I asked him.

"No, nothing." He said while trying to hide his smile by biting his sexy lips. "Um, Bella do you want to ride with me to the café?"

"Yes." I said without over thinking it.

"Hey don't over think it, it's not like we're gonna die or anything." He said sarcastically.

"Har, har. Now let's go I'm kinda cold now."

And like a total gentleman he opened the passenger door to his car and let me in, then he closed it and open the door to the back seats and put Coco in the back seat next the a booster seat.

"Ok, there had to be someone because you obviously have a booster seat and that means a baby's…" As I said that my cell phone rang. '_Marcus. Why, oh, why does my life have to be so hard?'_

"I'm sorry, I need to get this." I said while I stepped out of his car.

"Hello Marcus, how can I help you?"

"_I need you in the office now." _He said with his delicious Italian accent.

"Um, Marcus is it urgent, it _is _my day off."

"_Isabella, sto morendo qui. Gianna commesso un errore orribile."_

"Oh, no Marcus, don't you speak Italian with me. I may have an Italian name but I'm not Italian."

"_My bella Isabella, I need you now please, Gianna just did this horrible mistake in one of my designs and it is killing me."_

"Fine Marcus, but now you owe me, big time. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"_Make that 10 please."_

"No way Marcus tops in 15 minutes."

"_Grazie, mia bella Bella."_

"Ciao Marcus." I said as I hung up on him. _Great, thank you Marcus, you just have the best timing ever._

"Hey Edward, it was nice meeting you but my boss just called me and I have to go."

"Oh, well that sucks. Do you need a ride?"

"Um… well yeah but don't worry, I'll just grab a cab."

"No way Bella, I'm not letting you get in a cab, just tell me where you need to go."

After we got in the car I gave him the address to Marcus's office here in Seattle and he started the car. After awhile of an uncomfortable silence Edward turned on the radio to a local rock station.

"Do you like rock music Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah I love rock music, do you?" I said trying to sound normal and not weird and uncomfortably with him.

"Yeah I do. What's your favorite band?" He asked.

"Well I really like Nirvana but apart from that I love everything, from Metallica to Kings of Leon. What about you?" I asked fidgeting with by bag.

"Same here but I prefer Pearl Jam from Nirvana." He said with what I thought was a smirk.

"Hell no. Pearl Jam's good and all but Nirvana was the creator of grunge music and Pearl Jam, in my opinion is a copy cat." I said getting defensive.

"Sure. Anyway I still like Pearl Jam." He said as 'Do the Evolution' from Pearl Jam started.

After that little talk we had we didn't really talk but the silence was more comfortably. After 10 minutes we arrived to my office and when I went to get the door I saw that Edward had gotten out of the car to open my door.

When I got out of the car we stood there looking at each other for a while until my iPhone rang with '_Hey Sexy Lady' _by Shaggy and of course I know it's Rose and like always I have no clue where the fuck my iPhone is.

_Hey sexy lady, I like your flow  
Your body's bangin, out of controoooooool!!! (Uh!)  
You put it on me (That's right) ceiling to floor  
Only you can make me, scream and beg for moooooore!!!_

Her body's callin bawlin got me crawlin up the wall and  
My size ain't small it's tall and catch here comes her clothes be fallin  
Her neighbor's callin bawlin all this noise is so appallin  
They must believe we're brawlin headboards band till early mornin.

When I finely find my phone there's a missed call from Rose so I decided to call her back since she gets all bitchy with me when I don't and after 2 rings she picks up.

"_Well it's about time you called bitch, I want the details on that date now girl." _She says.

"Well Rose hello to you too. And I'm not saying anything about the date 'til I get home, ok?" I asked her.

"_Fine you bitch but I'm soooooo eating you ice cream right now." _She Says before she hangs up on me.

"So, umm, by the look on your face, this Rose character is giving you a hard time?" Edward said with what I thought was a little smirk.

"She is, and now she's eating _my _ice cream because I didn't want to talk about a stupid date." I said with a huff.

"Oh, ok. So, umm, we should meet for coffee sometime, you know, to chat or um whatever." Edward said nervously.

"OH, ok. Sure, here's my card, it has my cell phone number, my mail and my office number. Call me." I said as I looked for my card and then gave it to him.

"Yeah, sure, I'll um call you this week." He said.

"Well it was nice meeting you Edward. Bye… Oh! And thanks for the ride." I said as I entered Marcus' office.

* * *

**3) Edward's car and Coco are at my profile page.**

**NOW LOVE&PEACE=REVIEWS NOW PLEASE REVIEW**

**RG94**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

**HI PPL. STILL NEED A BETA PLEASE HELP!**

**2 THINGS TO SAY:**

**1) THESE CHARACTERS ARE FROM STEPHENIE MEYER NOT ME (I WISH).**

* * *

Nightmare

**BPOV: **

After I helped Marcus Magarelli one of the best designers in the world with a design the he was doing on my Mac (which he didn't know how to use very well) I went home to Rose and after telling her every detail of the date I went to bed.

"_Come on Bella; move your smella butt or we're going to be late." Jessica said from the outside of my bathroom as I opened the door so I could come out._

"_Finally. Come on where late now." Tanya said._

_As Mike, Jared, Lauren, Jess, Tanya and I got in the car I sensed that something wasn't right but pushing it to the back of my mind I got into the passenger sit next to Mike who had decided that he was driving._

_As we headed toward Seattle I felt that unease I felt before getting in the car to go to the Foo Fighters concert and again I pushed it back to the back of my mind._

_An hour into the ride and we were laughing and joking around like always when we saw a car heading our way but what we didn't know was that the driver was driving at 110 miles an hour and in our lain; we tried to dodge the car but by doing that we hit him straight head forward and all I could thinks was 'We're going to die.' And all I felt was an excruciating pain in my head, a very loud crash, screams before it all went black._

I jolted in my bed screaming and drenched in sweat, crying and holding my pillow for dear life.

"Oh, honey. Bella don't cry it's just a dream, just a dream." Rose said as she entered my room and hold me while I cried.

"No R-rose, it's, it's a-a-a me-e-emory. A-a-a me-e-emory from the crash." I cried as I hold her.

"Shhhh Bella, Shhhh." She said as she stroked my hair.

The next morning I woke up next to Rose who was still sleeping. I then decided to shower since I had to work today and when I was heading to the bathroom Rose woke up.

"Bella can you please explain what happened last night?" She asked me while searching in my face if I was ok with it.

"Um, well… I had a dream about the crash. It's the part that I always dream of; the part where I'm being screamed at for taking so long to get ready, then where we're driving to Seattle and then the crash, screams, the pain and finally the darkness." I said as I went in the bathroom.

After a very long shower I went to my dressing room and came out with a beautiful mid thigh long black jacket with a white v-neck blouse under it, black leggings, black heels and a black hand bag (and yes I know I'm all black today but I feel like wearing black, you got a problem with that?).

As I made my way to the kitchen to grab something to eat my phone rang. It was Marcus.

"Hello Marcus, how are you today?" I asked him sweetly.

"_Oh, my bella Isabella I am doing great today and so are you since I'm giving you the morning and noon off but I do need you to come around 2 or 3 in the afternoon to help me with some things, ok Isabella." _He asked me.

"Oh, ok Marcus well thanks and I'll be at the office at 2.30, ok?" I said.

"_Alright Isabella, bye." _Marcus said with a prolonged 'bye'.

After saying bye to Rose, I made my way to my near home Starbucks to grab a latte when I decided to call Jacob so he could meet me there.

"_Hey Bells, so when can we meet?" _He asked.

"The only time a have right now is now so can you make it to the Starbucks that's a few blocks from my apartment?" I asked.

"_Yes, we're on our way." _He said as he hanged up.

'_We? Who the heck is we?' _I thought to myself. After getting a muffin and my latte I only had to wait a few minutes to see how the 'we' were.

As Jake and Leah made their way to my table I saw that they were holding hands like Jake and I used to.

"Hi Bella." Jake said in a strained voice.

"Hi Jake, Leah. How are you guys?" I said while trying to hide the pain that it still caused me every time I saw Jake.

"We're good Bella, thanks." Leah said.

"Oh guys please sit down." I said.

"So, um Bella we have something to tell you." Jake said as he started to play with Leah's hand like he used to do with me when he was nervous.

"Ok Jake I really don't have a lot of…" I started saying but was interrupted by a male voice calling my name and when I turn I see Edward.

'_Thank god, saved by the bell. Or… well by Edward.' _

"Bella hi." He said as I got up to kiss his cheek French style.

"Hey Edward, it's nice seeing you here."

"Yeah you too." He said with a smile.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Edward this is my friend Jacob and his girlfriend Leah, guys this is Edward a, um friend." I said stumbling at the last part.

But before Edward could say anything my phone rang and excusing myself to answer it, I saw it was Marcus.

"_Hello Isabella, I'm sorry to call you right know but I need you to be here at 2 sharp." _Marcus said.

"Oh, ok sure I'll be there by then. Do you need anything else Marcus?" I asked.

"_Well come to think of it I do. Can you please go and get the fabric I ordered a few days ago from the shop, please. Right now, please." _He said.

"Fine Marcus. Ciao." I said with a sigh.

"I am _so _sorry guys but my boss wants me to pick up some fabrics right now so I gotta leave. Jake, Leah how about we meet for lunch and you can tell me what is making you so nervous Jake. Edward call me if you want to go out this week, ok." I said to all of them.

"Um, ok Bells but please call me I really need to tell you this." Jake said as he got up and hugged me and then Leah did before leaving.

"So Bella before you go can I talk to you for a minute?" Edward asked.

"Sure as long as you make sweet company 'til I get to my car from the garage at my apartment a few blocks from here." I said as I grabbed my bag and coffee haven finished my muffin.

"Yeah no problem." He said.

"So, um… Bella are you doing anything tonight?" Edward asked.

"I really don't know, I think I'm free, why?" I asked ignoring what she was trying to say.

"Do you want that cup of coffee I promised yesterday?" He said in a firm tone that got me wondering: _'Why does he stumble so much?'_

"Well… I don't know about coffee but I'm up for dinner if you are?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

He smiled. He had the most beautiful mouth ever that when he smile it was even crooked. I loved it. "Sure, call me when you're ready, ok?" He said.

"Sure, around 7 pm, is that good for you?" I said smiling at him.

"Just perfect." He said with a smirk.

As we got to my place, we continued talking about where we were going to go when suddenly this little girl started screaming Edward's name.

"EDWARD, EDWARD. OMG. I really need your help. EDWARD!!!!" Said the petite girl.

"Ali calm down, will ya." Edward said in an annoyed tone.

"EDWARD, PLEEEEEAAAASEEEE!!!" Said Alice.

"Mary Alice Cullen calm down and breathe." Edward said holding her down.

"Fine… Oh, hello I'm Alice and you?" She said to me after she had taken a breath.

"Um, Bella." I said while looking at Edward.

"I'm Edward's sister, nice meeting you Bella." She said as she startled me by hugging me.

"Oh, um… you do look alike." I said plastering a smile on my face.

"Yeah, a bit. Hey is that jacket a Marcus original?" Alice asked.

"Yes, it is. Why?" I asked her back.

"OMG. Did you know he's here in Seattle?" Alice said and just then my phone had to ring.

"Hello." I said.

"_Isabella where are you, I need those fabrics now." _Marcus said.

"I am so sorry but I got I little busy but I'll be there in 15 minutes is that ok with you?" I asked him.

"_Alright Bella but hurry up please." _He said as he hung his phone.

"I am so sorry with you but my boss wants me at work right now so I have to go. Edward I'll see you later and Alice it was a pleasure meeting you and I love you outfit, bye." I said as I headed toward the garage of my building.

* * *

**2) BELLA AND ALICE'S OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE.**

**PEACE&LOVE=REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**

**RG94**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

**HI PPL.**

**so i'm thinking that i'm going to start posting every friday i'll try not so surebut lets see.**

**3 things:**

**1) Stephenie Meyer is the genius not me.**

**2) Got twitter follow i'm as Rock_Goddess94**

**

* * *

**

Surprise

**BPOV:**

After taking the fabrics to Marcus, he had me stay and finish 10 designs that were missing for Fashion Week in New York. Heading toward my new car a 2011 Volvo C70 (again, thanks to my brother I speak car) I got a text from Jake and replied it.

_**-Hey Bells, u up 4 lunch? J**_

_**-Yeah. Same place, same table? B**_

_**-Hell yeah baby. C u there. J**_

As I made my way to '_La Bella Italia' _I thought back at how my life had changed since the accident where all my friends had died and how I had gotten closer to Jacob until the night of our senior year prom where he finally asked me to be his girlfriend.

I thought back to when I finally felt love for somebody and how four years into our relationship, me thinking it was time that we finally got really serious, had to find out that Jacob had met someone he thought was much better than _'pretty old me'_ who had happened to be no one back then. But know I was different. I had changed and my career was at its best, even though I felt that something or someone was missing.

After taking a sit at my usual table while waiting for Jacob and Leah a looked down at the 'promise' ring Jake had given me when I said yes and became his girlfriend. It was small but very beautiful. It was made of white gold and small diamonds that made a little heart, and it the ring there was a verse that Jake always said: _'Love shall win by all cause.' _I really never understood it until after we broke up that we admitted that we loved each other but that we weren't _in _love and that it wouldn't work between the two of us.

"Hi Bella." Jake and Leah said as they sat down.

"Hi guys, I'm really sorry for what happened this morning, me bailing on you guys and all." I said as I got my phone out of my bag and shut it off.

"It's ok Bella, I mean, I'm sure you have a lot of work now that fashion week is coming up and all." Leah said.

"Yeah, so Jake what's the important news that you wanted to tell me?" I said with a big smile on my face.

"Well, um…" He started saying but he paused like every time he was really nervous and just like the time when he first gave me the promise ring when I was eighteen on prom night or the time when he broke up with me 4 years ago just after my birthday (and yes I know it's fucking cruel but at least it wasn't on my birthday) or when he asked me to be his girlfriend. _'This must be really big.'_ I thought.

"Ok Jake if you don't have anything to say then I'm leaving." I said as I faked packing my iPhone in my bag while throwing it around my shoulder.

"NO! Wait Bella. It's very important, please sit down." Jake said as he fidgeted with the silver cross I have given him after my accident.

After sitting down were I was, Leah decided that we needed some time alone to talk and that she was coming back in 15 minutes.

"So Jake, what's the big news?" I asked him again.

"Um… Bella, I, um… love her." He said and I didn't quite understand him.

"Love who Jake?" I stupidly asked.

"I love Leah." He said with this look on his face that proved that he did love her.

"Love, love?" I asked since I wanted to be sure.

"Yes. I've already told her and she said that she love me too." Jake said with that stupid smirk he gets when he's proud.

"How long ago was your declaration?" I asked.

"Well… when was the last time we really saw each other apart from family time on Christmas down at Forks?" He said knowing full well that that was years ago. Well almost 2 years ago.

"And why didn't I know of this Jake?" I said as I faked being mad and disappointed at him even though it hurt a bit knowing this.

"I sorta forgot?" "He said in an innocent tone.

"Yeah, right. Forget my ass." I said while laughing. "So… I still feel like I'm missing a bigger picture here, am I?" I said with a firm tone.

"Um… yes. Bells you know I love you, right?" Jake asked.

"Um, yeah." I said still missing the picture.

"Bells you know that I totally love you and all but, do you still have that ring I gave you when I asked you to be my girlfriend?" He asked scratching the back of his neck like every time he was more than nervous.

"Yes." I said as I showed it to him as Leah came back to sit next to Jacob.

"Well, you already know that that's my mom's ring right?" He asked as I nodded to him that I did know.

"Well, before she died she left me a letter and that ring and my dad gave the letter to me a few days ago saying that it was my mothers." He said pulling Sarah's letter and giving it to me.

"Read it Bells." He said.

_Dear Jake _

_If you're reading this letter, it's because you're finally taking the big step. To whom, I don't know but I hope that it's Bella or somebody that makes you equally or happier than she made you back then. The only request is that you give that special woman my ring. The ring that your father gave me the day he proposed to me._

_I love you my son and never forget me,  
Sarah._

I started crying. I missed Sarah so much and the fact that she wanted Jake and I married made my cry harder.

"So you… proposed to her?" I said after calming down while feeling a bit betrayed that he didn't tell me before asking her about it since he always told me everything.

"Aren't you happy?" He said frowning.

"I'm thrilled but a bit mad that your just telling me." I said as I started to look at the ring that would be Leah's soon enough.

"Here." I said while trying to take it off. And well… it was hard taking it off since I was a bit nervous and because it was the first time I took it off after 4 years.

"Let me just go to the restroom and was my hands so I can take it off." I said as I made my way toward the ladies room.

After getting it off, I went to the host and told him to put the bill on my credit card and that Jake and Leah were staying for lunch on my account, then I went to our table.

"Bella can I ask you something?" Leah said to me as I sat down.

"Sure." I said.

"Well, would it be too much if I ask you to me my Maid of Honor?" She said.

_Shit. That hurts. Do I really want to be the Maid of Honor… or well the Maid of Horror._

"Oh… what?" I said while trying to keep back the tears that want to slip since it does affect me that Jake want to marry Leah after being with her for almost the same amount of time as we did back then. 4 years.

"Please, would you be my Maid of Honor?" She said.

"Well I…" I started saying but then Jake interrupted me.

"Bella we would love for you to be that because well even if I'm not _in _love with you I still love you and you're my best friend. Please." He said grabbing my hand.

I took that as a cue of support but I couldn't handle it so I pulled it back and gave him the ring even though it broke my heart.

"Jake I can't. Sorry." I said as I stud up.

"Bella at least think about it." He said.

"I don't know. But please eat lunch as a thank you for giving me the honor even though I really can't do it." I said trying to hold back the tears.

I started walking through the restaurant and when I was just walking out I thought _'the hell with it.' _So I went back to them.

"You know what, fine I'll be you Maid of Honor and as my wedding gift to you I'm making you your dress Leah." I said looking at the shocked faces.

"Oh, thank you Bella, thank you." Leah said as she stud up and hugged me.

"It's my pleasure." I said as I let her go. "Oh, and Jake, I love you and I'm thrilled that you're marring this beautiful woman." I said as he stub up and hugged me very hard.

"Ok, Jake… can't… breathe." I said and then he let me go.

"Sorry Bells. I love you and thanks." He said.

"Bye guys. And you better have a really good lunch because I'm paying it!" I yelled to them as I exit the restaurant.

After getting in her car she put on her blue tooth and car Rose and tell her what happened.

"_Hi B, what's up?" _She said.

"Jake's getting married." I whispered.

"What?" She answered immediately.

"He's getting married with Leah and I'm the Maid of Honor and I'm making her dress." I said in a monotonous tone.

"Shit. Why the fuck would you be the fucking Maid of Honor if you still love him B?" She yelled at me.

"Because…" I started saying but Rose interrupted me.

"No, you know what; you're getting your big ass in this apartment now Bella." And she hung up on me.

After texting Marcus that I wouldn't be going to the office this afternoon, he texted back saying to take the rest of the day off but that he wanted (_'my big ass'_) me up and early tomorrow.

As I walked in my apartment fearing for my life, I saw Rose coming out of her room and bitch slapping me. Psych. Just kidding.

"Hey B." She said hugging me.

"Hi Rose, I'm ok, yes it hurt a bit, no I don't care if you don't believe me and yes I'm really happy that Jake is happy." I said since I know what she always asks when I'm not feeling ok.

"Can I at least ask you first?" She asked.

"Fine Rose, ask away.

"Oh Bella are you ok? Are you sure? Shit I don't believe you and its bull shit that you're happy for Jake." She said as I laughed.

"Rose just let it go and you know what? I'm so happy for Jake that when they ask me to be the Maid of Honor I send yes, and I even offered to do her dress so let it go." I said getting defensive.

"You know what? Fine I'll leave you alone but you better not regret it." She said just as my phone rang.

As I looked for it in my purse the ringing suddenly stopped. _Shit voice mail._ After finding it I saw that indeed I had a voice mail.

I clicked the voice mail and went to put the phone to my ear. _"Hi Bella its Edward, I was just wandering if we are still up to go out tonight, um… call me, bye."_

**3) Pics of Bella's car and some more stuff at my profile.**

**PEACE&LOVE=REVIEW**

**RG94**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR IT EXEPT SCHOOL. UGH SORRY AGAIN. Something i need to say: **

**1) I STILL NEED A BETA, ANYBODY, PLEASEEEEE!**

**2)These characters are Stephenie Meyer's not mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Dinner.**

**BPOV**

After texting Edward that I was still up to go to dinner with him, I took a quick shower and went to get really and as always Rose helped my pathetic ass by choosing my outfit (yes I know lame since I'm all about fashion a shit, but it's not my fault that I'm a good designing but I suck at dressing myself). It was pretty casual really, just a green, black and white plaid buttons down shirt, black tight fitting jeans, with a light brown jacket and an even darker brown for my high heel ankle length boots. After getting dressed I did my hair and but on a light makeup that only consisted in black eyeliner and gloss.

"OMG, Bella you look really hot." Rose said as I blushed.

"Rose I look normal." I said trying to hide that freaking blush of mine.

"Bella you're so hot you're smokin'." She said with one of those slang talk from the hood.

"Ok Rose, whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey! Don't you dare roll your eyes at me again missy." Rose said.

"Ok Rose." I said and just then my iPhone ringed.

"Hello." I answered.

"_Hey Bella, it's me Edward, I was wondering, are you ready so I can pick you up yet?" _Hey asked.

"Oh, yeah you can come now if you want; I'll text you my direction so that you won't get lost ok?" I said.

"_Perfect. I'll be there in a few." _He said as he hung up so I could text him my address.

After sending the text, I went to the kitchen I grabbed a glass so I could get myself some water. As I drank the water, Edward texted me.

_-I'm down stairs waiting. E- _

_-I'll be right down. B- _I texted back making my way to the door.

"Bye Rose!" I yelled to her.

"Bye B!" She yelled back.

After getting to the lobby of my apartment building I could see Edward's car parked in the only free space there was in the visitors' parking lot.

As I made my way toward the car Edward got out of the car and greeted me mid way.

"Hey." He said as he smiled a very hot and sexy smile.

"Hi Edward." I said looking at his eyes before looking at his clothes. He was wearing a white button down shirt with a blackish jacket and fitting jeans. '_He looks hot.'_ I thought.

"You look really beautiful Bella." He said while making me blush.

"Thanks." I said looking at my shoes.

He led me to his car and then being a total gentleman he opened the passenger door for me.

"Thanks." I said while getting in the car.

After going around the car and getting in he headed out of the parking lot. After a few minutes of silence I could sense that he wanted to say something but just couldn't.

"So, Edward… how was your day today?" I ask turning my body to face him.

"It was ok, I guess. And yours?" He asked.

"Exhausting like always but I love what I do, so I don't mind." I answered honestly.

"What do you do Bella?" He asked me as we entered one of my Japanese restaurants. As he helped me out of his car I told him that I was a designer and that I worked for Marcus and so on. As we entered to restaurant, Tammie, one of my favorite hostess greeted us in and asked me if I was ok since the last time she saw me I had been fighting with Emmitt because he was being an ass… well more of an ass than he usually is.

So as Tammie got us seated Edward was really quite and I sort of felt that he was a bit uncomfortable for some reason, so I asked him if he was ok and he just said that he was.

As one of the waiters came to get our orders, Edward got a phone call and had to excuse himself for a little bit, so I started talking with the waiter while I waited for Edward.

"Kon'nichiwa." I said to the waiter.

"_Hello." I said to the waiter._

"Kon'nichiwa miss Swan." He said to me.

"_Hello miss Swan." _

"O genki deshi ta ka?" I asked.

"_How have you been doing?"_

"Aibu ōkina sa rete, dono yō ni anata wa? He said.

"_I've been great, how about you?" _

"Aibu-shi wa sa rete mo subarashii." I said.

"_I've been great too."_

"That's great miss Swan." He said as Edward returned to the table.

"You know Japanese? Edward said with amazement.

"Yeah, um… Marcus made me learn Japanese, German and Spanish." I said as I blushed.

"That's brilliant. Do you know what you're gonna order?" He asked.

"Actually since I've been here before they already know what I want, he's actually waiting for your order."

"Oh." He said and that he proceeded to order almost the same thing as I did. While I always ordered ½ of tuna roll and ½ of dragon roll, he ordered ½ of rainbow roll and ½ of dragon roll. It's nice having something in common.

While we waited for our food to arrive Edward asked me the protocol things that you should ask on a date. And to tell you the truth I felt great talking this freely with a guy who not only made me forget the incident with Jake's wedding proposal but also made me forget all the stress from work.

"So Bella, tell me what was going on this morning, your friend Jake? Um, he seemed a bit tense when you said you had to go."

"Oh, well… it's a bit complicated to explain Edward. And it's a long story." I said as the waiter came and gave us our food.

"Arigatō." I said as the waiter left.

"I have time Bella and I do want to get to know you better." He said with a smirk.

"Hey! How about you? I want to know you too and you haven't let me ask you anything about you mister."

"Ok, ask away then."

"Ok… um, I didn't see the booster seat today, what happened with it and why did you have it in your car?"

"Oh, well Alice's friend, Kate just had another kid and she needed somebody to take care of her older son so Ali said she would take care of him and that evil pixie dragged me into it." He said as we both laughed. What can I say, it was funny.

_"Obie Trice, real name no gimmicks" - Obie Trice _

_Two trailer park girls go round the outside;  
round the outside, round the outside _

_Two trailer park girls go round the outside;  
round the outside, round the outside.  
_

Great. Just what I need. "I'm sorry Edward I need to get this." I said as I got my iPhone out of my purse and answered.

"What do u want Em?" I said to my _so opportune _brother.

"_Well hi to you too sis, what are you doing I need to talk to you." _He said so cheerfully. Oh I just _love_ my brother.

"Look Em, I'm on a date right now so maybe later because I _really _need to go."

"_Fine sis. Whoa… rewind. Your on a DATE date?"_ he said as if it was a big shocker. Ok it is. I don't date that often, even when I went on one not long ago.

"Yes Emmitt, your little sister is on a date and she need to go, bye." And I hung up. As I made my way toward my table I could have sworn I saw Angela, a friend from school but it couldn't be her because the last time I had contact with her was a month ago and she was in Dubai working.

After sitting down our dinner was served and Edward and I were eating happy when I felt a hand on my back.

"Bella?" Yup, it was Angela.

"Oh my god, Angie what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in Dubai?" I asked her.

"Yeah but Ben and I are getting married and we decided that it was better to be near our families so we decided that we were going to come back." She said.

"No way. He finally proposed?" I said as I got up from my chair to hug her.

"Yes he did. And we're getting married in August 21, you are so invited." She said after I let her go and she showed me the ring.

After that she told me she needed to go to Ben and his parents and that she was going to call me so we could catch up a bit. So I sat down again with Edward and I was totally embarrassed that I didn't present him to Angie, so I apologies and he was like totally ok with is.

As we finished our dinner we talked about a thing or two about ourselves and funny thing is, we had a lot in common. Oh, and he is such a gentleman; he pulled my chair all the times I went to sit down and he opened the door when we were leaving the restaurant and also the car's door, and there was this weird connection I had with him because every time he touched me I felt an electric current (no, it wasn't static because I know what static feels like) that gave my butterfly in my stomach for a better use of another word.

* * *

**3) Pics of outfits on profile.**

**NOW LOVE&PEACE=REVIEWS NOW PLEASE REVIEW**

**RG94**


	5. Chapter 5: New York Fashion Week

**SO I WAS THINKING THAT I WANTED TO SHARE THIS ON THE EVE OF THE GREAT "ECLISPE" FINALLY COMING OUT SO I POSTED THIS CHAPTER SPECIALLY FOR THIS**

**

* * *

New York Fashion Week**

It's been a few weeks since my date with Edward and a few days since I've talked with him since NY Fashion Week is coming around the corner and I had to work every day since 6:30 am until almost midnight. It is very tiring working with Marcus but I love it.

Following that date Edward and I had we talk a lot on the phone and I told him about Fashion Week and how I was going to be absent that whole week. He was fine with it; apparently he also had to work on a special project for 2 week and it was going to be a bit hard to keep in contact this month but heck was I going to let this gorgeous man get out of my life.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, um… well I was actually thinking that it would be nice to have a special runway in our show." I lied. _'Shit.' _ I really need to learn how to lie.

"Like what?" He said. _'I'm in deep shit right now.' _

"Well, I'm not sure. Oh, do you remember those designs that were all trendy and hip hop-ish, well maybe when you show that line the runway could have graffiti or something…" I continued. _'God, I really need to learn how to lie.'_

"Great idea Bella." And he walked away.

* * *

New York. NY. Finally its fashion week and we're now in NY. Rose was right beside me in the limo we were sharing with Marcus and Alec which was going to take us to the Ritz-Carton Hotel. You've got to love Marcus because he is the best. I mean, who can actually get 4 Deluxe City View Suite on fashion week? Only Marcus.

After checking in, Rose and I made our way to both of our room, which were side by side, and parted as we each opened the door. It was beautiful, really, it was or maybe it's an after shock to the hotel it's self and honestly its not my fault that I've never been in any of the Ritz-Carton Hotels in my life.

I mean it has one king bed with custom-designed Frette linens, down duvet, and seven-goose down-pillow presentation (SEVEN!). Separate living room with queen sofa bed. View of Avenue of the Americas. Partial park view. 860 square feet (**:O**). Two Sony Wega flat-screen TVs. Bang & Olufsen stereo system. DVD player. Two marble bathrooms. Soaking tub, separate shower, makeup/shaving mirror, robes, slippers, Frédéric Fekkai products! OMG and there is more. High-speed Internet access (surcharge). Laptop-compatible safe. Twice-daily housekeeping service (I don't even know what it's twice daily, I don't even have a maid). Access to exclusive Ritz-Carlton Club Lounge, with dedicated concierge, Central Park views, business services, and six complimentary food-and-beverage presentations daily: Continental breakfast, light lunch, afternoon tea, evening hors d'oeuvres and cocktails, caviar (I've died and gone to rich people heaven) and Champagne, and dessert and cordials. I am in love.

A few hours of alone time in my new favorite place on earth, Marcus called and asked me to get Rose and to meet him for dinner. _Yes! A 5 star mean!_

After getting Rose we made our way toward where Marcus said we needed to go. After having dinner with Marcus, Alec and Rose in which Marcus said he has just fired the D.J. we had and that fortunately he has just found one and the he was coming down tomorrow and that we were going to have dinner with him .

Later than having the best night sleep ever, I had breakfast with Rose. After breakfast I stayed all day at my room and when it was getting near the time where we all met the new D.J. I started getting ready in this gorgeous D&G dress that is yellow with black and gray and knee length and these really beautiful high heels. Also I put on a very light makeup from my favorite makeup like L.O.L Happy Makeup (Bella's outfit #1: same style as the girl in the picture).

When I finished getting ready I headed over to Rose's room and when she opened the door there was the gorgeous vixen of which my brother had fallen madly in love with. She was wearing this beautiful Gucci black sleeveless dress with horse bit detail on the shoulder and which goes above the knee and the shoes, also Gucci were these black 'carrie' high heel platform sandals with metal detail and engraved Gucci logo. She looked just beautiful.

As we rode the elevator down to the special dining room, I told Rose that she looked just eatable and that if Emmett saw her like that she wouldn't be here right now and that she would be getting fucked into oblivious. She just laughed.

Subsequent to getting sited at Marcus's table which was alone we started talking. "Rose um, I don't want to intrude in your personal life but are you and my brother serious?"

"I think we are B, I mean sure he asked me to be his girlfriend and all but you know how he is, and honestly he _is _a womanizer so I don't know if it is 100% serious with _us_. But _I do _love him B, I really do." Rose said looking a bit sad.

"Rose, I totally understand where this is coming from but you have to trust him, because to be honest with you he's had a bit of a crush on you since the end of school when you moved to Fork and he's never been with somebody before and done all the thing he's done to you." As I said that Rose looked up to find Marcus, Alec and the new D.J. behind me.

"Well Rosalie don't you look beautiful tonight, and Bella let me see you." Marcus said as I finally saw him and as he grabbed my hand and bringing me to my feet. And like everything Marcus wears, he was dressed very fashionable with a beige shearling jacket with quilted detail, mocha mélange wool long sleeve turtleneck sweater, white stretch cotton gabardine riding pant, a black belt, and brown diamante leather with brown leather trim large carry-on duffel.

"Oh Bella even when you don't dress with my designs you still look gorgeous." Said that, my face heated up with a blush that went and covered not only my face but my neck and chest too. _Evil Marcus. _

"Well Bella, it seems that we meet again." Said a very familiar velvet and sexy voice.

I turn around and I see none the less then Edward standing next to Alec. "Edward?" I said with a stunt expression.

"Hi Bella," He says with a smirk. "So you work for _the_ Marcus Margarelli himself, huh?"

"Edward what are you doing here?" I say and I'm still in shock that he is here.

"Well, my belle Isabella, Edward is our new D.J. and he is here to meat you all."

"Oh." That was just stupid of me, why am I soooo shocked, huh? And after a very short lived silence we all got sited and Edward was a totally gentleman my pulling my chair in.

After the waiter took our orders Marcus started talking with Rose an Alec about the order of how they were going to come out on the runway. Oh, I forgot to mention, Rose and Alec are model but Alec also does photo shoots along with Jasper, Rose's brother. So as they discussed that, I turned to Edward.

"Are you really going to be our D.J.?" I asked him.

"I don't like doing disk jocking, but if it brings money to my bank account than I'm not going to complain, now am I?" He did have a point. It's like Rose sometimes said, _"Bella you may not like dressing up nicely but after all, you studied graphic design, it was only time until you got into fashion designing." _So he's a musician like music but not the modern way to may electric music. Interesting.

"Oh and Bella, do you mind showing Edward to the room that's in front to you which is going to be his room for the week, right after you too organize the music for the show." Marcus said.

"Sure Marcus but with one condition," I said. "Do _not, _I repeat, do not wake me up tomorrow, ok?"

"Fine, alright." He said looking mysteriously toward Rose. _Shit, he's going to make Rose wake me up, hell no._

"That also goes for you Rose." I said as Marcus hmph'ed at me while I laughed.

After we finished dinner; Edward, Rose and I got into the elevator and headed toward our floor. When we got there Rose immediately went to her room leaving Edward and I standing outside of my room.

"So this is my room and that's your room." I said while pointing toward the respective room.

"Yeah, I figured that much." He said with a freaking smirk, _a smirk. _

"So you want to work on the music in my room or in yours?" I asked.

"I think it would be better in my room since thanks to Marcus all my things are there, including all my music."

"Of course." And we went into his room.

Once in his room, he ordered me toward the living room as he went to get his things. "Do you want anything to drunk?" He yelled at me from his room.

"I don't know, what do you have?" I asked.

"I have no idea." He said with a sexy smile on his face as he appeared from his room with his things.

After getting water for the two of us, we started talking about the music. I told him the Marcus loved going with a theme and this seasons' was a bit of flamenco and tango culture, so he asked me to show him a few of the clothes for the fashion show so I had to go to my room to retrieve my Macbook Pro and show him. After showing him all of the women's outfits he totally agreed that it did have a Spanish culture theme with all the colors and styles.

As we continued talking he showed my some tango songs that were really good and I selected 10 of them for the fashion show. Then he showed me the flamencos and even though I really didn't see the difference in tango and flamenco, I also found 10 really good songs plus 2 more, one from Mana called 'Corazon Espina' in with Carlos Santana plays and one from Shakira called 'Objection Tango' which I thing would be great for the final appearance of the models and Marcus.

* * *

When our first runway came, Marcus went with the men collection first, since we have 2 days in which Marcus would present both female and male collections to the world. Today was Wednesday and our first show and on Friday we would present the women's collection.

As Marcus organized all the men's outfit, I went to Edward, whom I've been spending A LOT of time with. I told him which songs we would play today and which ones on Friday. We decided to use Mana's song today and Shakira's on Friday and go with all the female/male division.

"So… um Bella I was wondering if now that we're both here in NY maybe we could go on that second date I promised." He said looking at his D.J. equipment.

'_I really need to shatter Edward's shyness because I know he can be totally forward with people, I can feel it.' _I thought to myself while looking at him.

"Only if you look at me and ask me again." I said looking at him and I was glad that he did just that, he looked into my eyes (I totally melted, I've never felt so exposed under somebody's gaze before, and his green eyes are just unspoken of) and asked me again if I wanted to go out with him and I said yes. After that, Marcus called me to give the guys "pep" talk, so I told them that they were going to do great just like always and that I didn't understand why I was giving them pep talks when they were super hot, sexy and beautiful guys who could get any girl they want. It's stupid really, since it's true but some of these guys have serious issues, it's just pathetic really, it is. :(

As the people started coming in, the boys started to get organized according to the layouts that Marcus, Rose and Alec had made a few nights ago, and I of course was getting dolled up for some unknown reason but what the heck. So, as they lined up Edward or rather D.J. Eddie (even though he hates being called Eddie) started raising the volume to the fist song named 'Cristal' by Adriana Varela and with that done, Alec to the beat of the tango goes out to show the first outfit of the amazing collection by Marcus Margarelli.

While the show goes on with every outfit, the music is very alluring since it's not common for fashion show to have so much glamour and such cultural music that confines in which Marcus had to make his creation and the way he felt while doing most of the collection by himself, even though I help in some designs and some of my own that were the first to be seen, and to which gave me a totally of 10 outfit for the whole Marcus Margarelli's collection.

And after the last model left the stage and it was time for Marcus and his creations to head out and show the world that he was proud, that's when he decided to grab me and MAKE me walk with him the runway. It was _the _most exciting and most scared I've ever been in my life, _wow!_

After all that was done with, we all (and by all I mean Alec, James who's another model, Rose, Edward and I) headed to Marquee one of the bests blubs in NYC and it was just amazing; of course we had to change before heading there so we did. Edward was wearing something elegant but it didn't seem that way because it was a black vertical striped botton down shirt, with gray jeans and black converse; Rose was wearing this beautiful yeallow and black dress, and I was wearing a beautiful black and bronce colored dress and black high heel.

After being seated on the V.I.P. section, we ordered drinks and we talked talking and a few minutes later she was up and dancing with Alec why James flirted with some girl, so I was left with Edward and our drinks.

"So Bella wanna go dance?" He asked.

"Of course." And I got up and he grabbed my hand and lead us to the dance floor near the D.J. and then he went to him said something and came back to me. I tried to ask what was that all about but he dismissed with and told me that I would see. Just as the last song ended Edward pulled me really close to him and came down right next to my ear and whispered, " Hope you dance this song with me, Bella." And just then 'Dirrty' by Cristina Aguilera came blaring through the club and people were cheering and cat calling from Rose. _That fucking bitch told Edward that that was my fucking favorite song to dance, shit! _

And since it's my favorite song to dance I got all over Edward and we started dance, or may I say dance floor fucking, 'cuase that was intense, my ass all over Edward's really big and hard junior and as the song progressed so did the dancing, it got heavier and sexier by the minute. I had turned around and I was facing him as my hands roamed his hard chest and arms and at one point, I got really close to his lips and I was mocking him and making him think that I was going to kiss him but I moved at the last sec and went for his ear which I licked and then I spoke, " Rose told you, didn't she?" and all he could do was nod.

* * *

**PICS ON PROFILE**

**SONGS ARE:**

**Adriana Varela – Cristal.**

**Adriana Varela – Duelo Criollo.**

**Adriana Varela – Los Cosos de al lao.**

**Enrique Ugarte – Balada Para un Loco.**

**Enrique Ugarte – El dia que me quieras**

**La húngara – tienes que llorar**

**La húngara – me duele el corazón**

**La húngara – a menta y a limón**

**Canelita – canela en rama**

**Canelita – kimbala**

**Mana – corazón espinado**

**REVIEW, LOVE**

**RG94**


	6. Chapter 6: Weird Coincidences

**I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SOOOOOO LONG BUT THINGS HAPPENED AND INSPIRATION DIED DOWN BUT I'M GETTING HELPED OUT SO HERE IT IS.

* * *

**

Weird Coincidences

So, yeah I'm tipsy. Ok, ok I'm drunk but it totally has to do with Edward, he was just too damn hot for me to resist. We were currently back to our table drinking shot, just him and I when Rose came screaming from the dance floor.

"BELLAAAAAAA! HE'S HERE, OMG HE IS HERE B." who was she talking about?

"Rose um, who's here?" I asked after drowning my 'last' shot of the night.

"YOUR FUCKING BROTHER IS B." Ha, ha yeah right.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah, really Baby B." Shit, he is here.

"Emmett stop calling me that you know I hate it." I said as I hugged him. No matter what he calls me, I would always hug my favorite teddy bear.

"Hey Edward." Em said. 'WHAT? Since when did MY brother Emmett know Edward, huh?'

"Sup Em, where's Jazz?" Edward asked.

"Whoa. Wait a sec, you know my brother?" I said looking at Edward.

"Well I didn't know he was your brother but yeah I know this teddy bear." He said with a smirk.

"Fuck I call him that."

"What? Teddy bear." He said as he started laughing.

"Bella I told you not to call me that in public." He said as I started laughing with Edward.

"I… didn't… it was… Edward."

After that encounter, we all went back to drinking and when Edward saw that I was starting to get way too wasted; he grabbed my hand and told everybody that it was better for us to be heading back before I did something reckless.

"Oh, Emmett did Jasper come with my sister?" Edward asked.

"Well, they were going to come with me but then Alice was saying something about only wanting to see Marcus' women collection so she's coming Friday morning with Jazz." Em said.

"Oh, ok. See you guys tomorrow." Edward said as he led us out of the club.

"Edward you should stay, I can get myself home safely." I said as I texted Marcus' driver to come get me.

"Bella, thing is I just want to be with you alone." He said with a sweet smile on his face.

Once we were in the hotel I headed toward my room with Edward right behind me. When we got to my room I let him in and I told him to make himself comfortable and that I was going to change into my pj's. After doing so, I washed my teeth and face and now I was feeling a bit more sober to have Edward in my room.

"So I'm a bit more sober now that I'm refresh, what do you want to do?" I asked Edward as I got to the living room. And he said nothing; he just sat there looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing Bella." He said after shaking his head a bit. Weird, that was weird.

So since this was a bit bizarre me not able to talk with him and the other way around, I went and got my iTouch and I put some Carlos Santana so that the music he make with his guitar would lighten the mood.

"I love Santana." Edward said.

"Yeah, me too." I sighed.

After what felt like hours, though I know it was probably 15 or 20 minutes Edward spoke.

"Bella can I kiss you?" He asked me and without thinking I told him yes.

He moved to sit on the sofa I was on, looked deep into my eyes and he leaned forward and touched his lips with mine. His lips were so soft and full I wanted to bite them but I didn't. The way his lips kissed mine was something unbelievable and they were so warm and soft and even sweet, like a combination of alcohol and cinnamon and something floral it's a weird taste but really good and sweet.

After what felt like hours he back away leaving both of us breathless. "Wow." I whispered.

"Yeah." He chuckled but then he went completely serious. "Bella I really like you." He said looking deep into my eyes. _Oh My God, he is so sweet he can't like me that much, I'm not even that pretty._

"I know this may sound way too soon and way too cheesy but I would love for you to be my girlfriend." He said looking straight into my eyes again and it just felt right to kiss him again for some unknown reason, so I did just that, I kissed him again and again until he stopped me and said, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes." I said with a little hesitation.

"Shit." He said after putting his face in his hands.

"What?" I said because the tone was… regretful.

"You're drunk; I can't ask you to be my girlfriend like this." He said while sliding his rather big hand toward his hair where his surprisingly long fingers grabbed it and pulled.

"You want to know a secret Edward, every time I get this drunk I tend to do what I did tonight, and that's haul a cab, tell the driver to take me home, get really for bed, wash my face and teeth and I'm as good as new, you wanna know why? Because all I need to wake up properly is really cold water in my eyes, so… I remember everything even with the massive headache that I'll be having this morning."

"Bella please don't lie to me, I hate being lied to." He said in a very angry tone which scared me a bit.

"I'm not lying Edward; you can call Emmett ad ask him yourself and he'll tell you the same thing, go ahead do it." I said as I shoved my iPhone to him. _HE ACTUALLY CALLED HIM! _

"Hey Em, it's me Edward, um… thing is I'm here with Bella and you know how drunk she was at the club and now she's like she had never had a cup of any kind of alcohol at all and she tells me that if she freshened up that just happen." He said to Em and then went completely silent for 5 whole minutes and then HE FUCKING LEFT THE ROOM WITH MY IPHONE!

'_Fine, if he wants to leave and talk to my brother than he can get a hard on and have blue balls." _I thought as I went to my dresser and pulled out a Victoria's Secret bright pink Angel pj's dress.

When Edward came back in the room he stopped sort and looked me from head to toes and back up, and slowly walked up to me and said, "You look adorably sweet Bella but I think that I'll ask to be my girlfriend tomorrow after our date." Then he kissed my cheek and left the room.

'_Fucking Marcus!' _I can't believe I'll be modeling today no fucking way did I want to do it but I fucking have to!

After getting dress in this beautiful dress, I walked down the runway just like I was suppose too and it was rather good but I still hated it (lol).

After the fashion show Marcus got on a plain and went to Italy to visit the family, while Rose and Emmett went back to Seattle, and since we all still had 2 more days at the hotel; Alice, Jasper, Edward and me stayed back.

I had just gotten out of the shower when there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I yelled while I got my robe on.

"It's Alice, Edward's sister need some help?" She asked while I opened the door laughing.

"Hey Alice it's nice to see you again, how are you?" I said as I let here in.

"I'm good, but I'm not here to discuss me; I'm here to help you get ready for your date with Edward." She said and that's when the torture begun. Did I mention, Edward never gave me my phone back and yes he still has it and he left me a note saying that we were going out and to dress formally. So I asked Alice to help me get ready. Big mistake there, I tell ya.

One would think that getting ready to go on the runway would be torture but guess what, it doesn't compare in the slightest to what Alice did to me. Sure I look fantastic but it was torture. I was in this beautiful sleeveless black dress with built-in bra that went just above my knee, it was just beautiful.

Then there was a knock on the door and Alice squealed. "Shut up Alice." I murmured as she went to open the door. As Edward came in, I saw that he was dressed all white and he looked so handsome. He had this white button down shirt under a white suit jacket with matching white pants.

"Wow Bella you look beautiful." He said with an astonished tone.

"And you don't look so bad yourself." I said smirking.

We made our way toward the elevator once we were out of my room, I asked him where we were going and he said it was a surprise. Once we were outside did I realize that he had ordered a black limo to take us where ever we were going. Edward being a total gentleman had opened the door for me to get in before him.

"Edward where are we going?" I asked actually thinking he was going to tell me.

"Sorry Bella but it's a surprise." He said smirking.

"Oh come on, please tell me." I begged.

But he just shook his head. So I leaned over to where he was seated and I put my lips just under his ear and while sucking his earlobe I heard him suck a shaky breath and then I whispered. "Why won't you tell me?" And just after formulating the question the limo stopped. We where there. After seeing Edward adjusted himself he opened the door and held his hand to help me out of the limo. We were at Le Bernardin one of the bests restaurants in NYC.

* * *

**SO LEAVE REVIEWS AND UPDATES WILL BE CLOSER AND CLOSER IN BETWEEN.**

**WITH LOVE, RG94**


	7. AN

**A/N:**

**For those who have been reading my story I'm sorry for not uploading. RL has been really hard. Don't know when I'll post again... If ever.**

**Love you all.**

**RG94**


End file.
